Ciudad del Fuego Celestial
by MaryWayland
Summary: Todos van a pagar el precio. Todos, absolutamente todos van a pagar. Pero en especial, los Cazadores de Sombras de Nueva York. Sebastian tiene un ejército, esta dispuesto a quemar el mundo y a eliminar a cualquiera que le impida hacerlo. / Esta es mi propia versión de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial. Espero que haga la espera del verdadero libro un poco más soportable... :)
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo fanfic. Después de leer Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas quede en shock! Quiero leer ya el ultimo libro pero llega hasta el 2014, así que empece a escribir mi propia versión del último libro. La idea de empezar a escribirlo oficialmente me ha estado rondando desde que acabe de leer el 5to libro de CDS, pero como aun no he acabado mi primer fic...pero bueno.. Creo que podré escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo..hahaha.. :D.. Espero que les agrade.. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a la maravillosa creadora de este hermoso mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras: Cassandra Clare! **

* * *

Prologo: Erchomai

Era una oscura noche. Sin estrellas y sin luz de luna. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua provocando un arcoíris de colores en la superficie del río Támesis. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la silueta del Big Ben y el London Eye. Londres, una ciudad siempre en movimiento: con sus habitantes caminando de un lado a otro, sus autos moviéndose por las carreteras abarrotando la ciudad de ruido y smog. Las luces de majestuosos edificios elevándose hacia el cielo dibujando, cada noche, una aurora boreal artificial en el cielo oscurecido por la noche.

Las luces de la ciudad proyectaban su luz sobre el rostro de un joven. Afilaban sus facciones: los ojos, negros como la misma noche, lucían peligrosos; la línea de la mandíbula y la barbilla se veían más delineadas. Su rostro estaba serio y miraba con fiereza hacia la ciudad. Vestía de negro y se fundía con las sombras, como si fueran sus aliadas. Su cabello brillaba con destellos plateados gracias a la luz blanquecina de las luces artificiales producida por autos y lámparas.

La puerta del _loft_ se abrió, dejando pasar una luz dorada en la oscura habitación que proyectó las sombras de los muebles sobre el reluciente piso de cerámica: las sombras de los sillones de piel, de la mesa de cristal que estaba en medio de la habitación y las pinturas de antiguas batallas que colgaban de la blanca pared. La sobra de una silueta humana era la que más sobresalía del resto. El joven le daba la espalda a la sombra, parecía que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y la habitación se volvió a sumir en las sombras, igual que antes.

-Me has fallado.- dijo una voz detrás del joven.

El muchacho le dio la espalda a la ventana por la que miraba para enfrentarse al origen de la voz. Una mujer se hallaba delante del él. Su rostro tenía una piel grisácea como la ceniza y llena de líneas negras por todo el cuerpo; sus ojos eran negros y parecían tener pequeñas serpientes que culebreaban en ellos. Su largo cabello negro caía por su espalda hasta su cintura. Su rostro estaba serio. Vestía un traje de seda de color gris, que fácilmente se podía confundir con su piel.

-Lo sé madre. Perdóname.- la voz del joven sonaba seria y sin emoción.

-Espero que tengas un nuevo plan.- respondió la mujer haciendo caso omiso a la disculpa de su hijo. –Y espero no sentirme defraudada otra vez, Sebastian.-

Sebastian rio entre dientes. Fue una risa fría pero llena de desdén. La mujer lo observó con cierta curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo.

-Por supuesto que tengo un plan.- A pesar de que Sebastian respondió entre risas, la voz denotaba una amenaza, peligro. Miraba a la mujer con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera recordando el malévolo plan que había hecho hace apenas unos cuantos días.

-Espero que tu hermana y Jonathan Herondale no interrumpan esta vez.- interrumpió la mujer con la voz llena de dureza.

-Estoy seguro de que lo no harán.- repuso Sebastian con burla en la voz. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en las comisuras de los labios de Sebastian dándole un aspecto macabro.

-Muy bien. Confió en ti Sebastian.- dijo la mujer. –Espero no decepcionarme de nuevo.-

-Te prometo que no lo harás, Lilith.-

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Lilith le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Sebastian antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella Sebastian, aun sonriendo, volvió a la ventana.

-Prepárense pequeños nefilim, porque ya voy en camino. Y más fuerte de lo que creen.-

* * *

**Que les parecio? Feo, increible, aburrido... Todas las opiniones son aceptadas, si se dirigen con respeto, por supuesto..**

**El próximo cap ya esta listo en mi cabeza..solo tengo sentarme frente a mi lap y empezar a escribirlo.. pronto lo subiré..**

_**Ave atque vale**_

**Solo una cosa más: Cassie planeas matarme de un infarto o que? Después de leer el final del quinto libro tuve que contener las ganas de gritar, llorar y desmayarme...jajaja.. no lo logre.. excepto la parte de desmayarme..( eso no paso).. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Las llamas crecen

**¡Hola Nephilims! Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Pero ya saben como es la escuela: tareas, proyectos y exámenes Hahaha... pero bueno. Por fin he terminado el capitulo...Hahaha... creo que debemos celebrar que ya lo acabe.. :D**

**Antes que nada debo decir que con el ultimo avance de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial, literalmente morí! ¿¡Cassandra Clare que es eso de que es hora de que Isabelle le diga adiós a Simon?! ¡Por el Ángel! En verdad estoy pensando en escribirle una carta a Cassie para que me explique porque quiere matarme.. :) **

**Por otro lado.. Muchas gracias por sus reviews... GRACIAS a ****_Enery, susan duchanness, Conankun, Guest, Angie y Happygirl! _****Conankun...hahaha no te preocupes. Es un muy bonito review y gracias por preguntar. En el transcurso de la historia voy a ir explicando esa parte. Ya se que al principio no le entendiste.. pero lo voy a aclarando en los proximos capitulos...hahaha :D**

**Bueno que esperan...hahaha... a leer este cap! Espero que les guste!... :3**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**Las llamas crecen**

_La muerte se parece a la vida como_

_ La locura a la razón. Las llamas crecen _

_Mucho para apagarse. _

_ Corona de Sombra, Rodolfo Usigli:_

_ Acto I Escena I_

Alec estaba sentado en la escalinata del Instituto. Tenía la mirada fija en el teléfono móvil que sostenía en su mano, decorada con el dibujo de lo que parecía un ojo abierto. Sus ojos azules lucían tristes y apagados. Después de 3 semanas había tratado de encontrar algo que pudiera distraerlo de su pesar. No lo había logrado. Lo había intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance: desde pelear con demonios sin razón aparente y solo por diversión, como lo hacía Jace todo el tiempo; hasta ayudar a su madre con asuntos del Instituto. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Pasaba el día entero recorriendo las heladas calles de Manhattan mezclándose con los mundanos, quienes llevaban sus largos y ostentosos abrigos para protegerse del frio y la nieve. Y todas las veces que caminaba por Nueva York terminaba, siempre, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Rodeado por una calle llena de restaurantes extranjeros, de dueños polacos y rusos; barberías y salones de belleza se hallaba el almacén en el que Magnus solía vivir. La puerta de vidrio de la entrada estaba sucia y el interfon que pertenecía al brujo servía después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su repentino abandono, pero nadie contestaba. Y al igual que siempre, la puerta del _loft_ de Magnus estaba cerrada y cubierta de polvo, que daba el aspecto de no haber sido limpiada desde hace tiempo. Alec había pasado los últimas días después de su ruptura con Magnus llorando enfrente de la puerta de lo que, alguna vez, había sido su hogar.

No sabía nada de Magnus desde su último encuentro en la antigua estación de City Hall, cuando había ido en busca de Camille para encontrar una forma de estar siempre en compañía de Magnus; lo cual había resultado en un desastre y en el peor error que había cometido en su vida. _Alu cinta kamu. _Eso era lo ultimo que Magnus le habia dicho al Cazador de Sombras antes de que el brujo decidiera salir de su vida de manera repentina y por lo que parecia, para siempre. Te amo pero eso no cambia nada. Las palabras de Magnus aun hacian eco en la mente de Alec, haciendo que recordara todo lo que habia vivido en compania de Magnus. No sabía nada de él desde hace semanas aunque lo poco que sabía lo había escuchado de la voz de su hermana. Ella había estado hablando con Jace y Clary ese día mientras que él había estado detrás de la puerta, escuchando a escondidas.

-Magnus ya no está.- había dicho Isabelle.

-¿Cómo que ya no está?- preguntó Jace. Alec sabía que su hermano era el único que sabía de su ruptura con Magnus, nadie más lo sabía.

-Pues no lo sé. Simplemente fui a verlo esta mañana porque tenía que preguntarle acerca de la fiesta de Alec. Pero nadie abrió la puerta.- Alec se tensó. –Incluso me tome la molestia de tener que preguntarle a los inquilinos del primer piso del _loft_. Fue ahí donde me dijeron que Magnus se había ido de vacaciones y que no sabían cuando iba a volver. Antes de irse les dijo algo sobre ir a Syndey, pero creo que…-

-Espera… ¿Qué?- interrumpió Clary. -¿Australia? ¿Estas segura Izzy?-

-No lo sé.- respondió su hermana en voz baja. –Pero me preocupa que Alec no lo sepa. Tal vez le dé un ataque cuando se entere que su novio se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que peleamos con Sebastian en el Burren. Y no hemos sabido nada desde entonces. -

-Creo que hay que decírselo con calma. No podrá soportar toda la verdad de un solo tirón.- dijo Jace.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo la voz de Izzy.

Y desde ese momento su hermana había estado tratando de decirle que Magnus se había ido. Y solo hacía que Alec sintiera, aún más, triste. ¿No has sabido nada de Magnus? Creemos que tal vez ya no esté en su _loft_ Esos eran unos de los tantos intentos que Izzy le decía. Alec siempre parecía estar ocupado cuando sabía que la hora en la que Isabelle venía a su encuentro para "tratar de decirle lo que él ya sabía." Hasta que el muchacho se hartó de tener a su hermana tras él, que le dijo finamente que él había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta el día en que Isabelle le había dado la noticia a Clary y a su hermano. Lo único que no le había dicho era que Magnus y él ya no estaban saliendo. Y que todo había sido por culpa suya.

-Alec.- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándolo, haciendo que soltará el teléfono que sostenía. Con un ágil movimiento lo recuperó antes de que se estrellase contra el piso.

El joven alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Isabelle. La Cazadora de Sombras vestía jeans y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa mexicano con lentejuelas del mismo color que brillaban cada vez que se movía. Su cabello estaba suelto y se movía y ondulaba cada vez que el viento soplaba y en su rostro resaltaban sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de preocupación. Alec no respondió solo se limitó a volver la mirada hacia la carretera. Isabelle vaciló por un segundo, pero, con paso firme, caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye…-comenzó su hermana. –Quiero hablar contigo.-Alec no respondió, y tomando eso como una muestra de que su hermano la estaba escuchando, Isabelle continuó. -Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo por no decirte que Magnus se había ido, pero a pesar de todo siento que me estás ocultando algo. Pero no he venido a darte un sermón sobre tu vida privada. He venido a decirte que lo siento y espero que me perdones.-

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Alec, incomodo, decidió romperlo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Izzy. Jamás me habría enojado contigo por algo que tiene que ver con Magnus.- contestó el joven con voz apagada, sin vida, sin emoción. Alec volvió a mirar a su hermana.

El rostro de Isabelle estaba lleno de sorpresa. Jamás se había esperado que le contestara de esa forma, tan apagada y carente de furia o enojo. Había pasado horas frente al espejo preparándose para lo que iba a ser, y su mente estaba preparada para cualquier estallido de furia y gritos de parte de Alec. Pero no fue así. Y eso la tomó con la guardia baja. No sabía que decir. Había esperado contestarle con gritos sobre sus errores cuando Alec comenzará a gritarle. Pero, por más que deseara contestar, no encontraba las palabras para ello.

-Yo…- trato de decir Isabelle pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca. Miraba fijamente a su hermano, tratando de comprender porque él había respondido de esa forma, pero por más que intentaba no podía imaginar la razón o el porqué de la actitud de su hermano.

-No es necesario que digas algo.- Alec sonrió un poco, pero fue una sonrisa carente de felicidad y alegría. –A decir verdad, tengo algo que decirte…- vaciló. Sus manos empezaron a temblar: Alec no sabía si era por el frío o por lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Sobre Magnus y yo.- finalizó.

-Claro, dime.- Los ojos de Izzy brillaban a causa de la curiosidad. –Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.- dijo. –Y prometo no contarle a nadie.- añadió.

Alec respiró hondo. Aunque el sol ya se había ocultado tras los enormes y majestuosos edificios, la noche era calurosa, sus manos aún temblaban. El muchacho trató de ocultar el temblor pero no lo logró. Isabelle lo miraba expectante, esperando a que él dijera algo.

-Magnus y yo…- la voz de Alec se quebró a mitad de la frase mientras un peso y un escalofrío llenaban todo su pecho. -Él y yo…-

-Vamos Alec.- lo animó su hermana. – No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Puedes confiar en mí.- Alec seguía sin decir una palabra. –Es algo serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Izzy después de ver que su hermano no se inmutaba.

-Magnus y yo…- la voz de Alec sonaba débil y temblorosa. –Rompimos.-

Isabelle trago airé. A pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado tras los edificios de Manhattan, aún hacía calor. La oscuridad comenzaba a llenar cada espacio que se encontraba en la ciudad haciendo que las criaturas de la noche salieran a disfrutar de su vida en las sombras. La figura de Alec era una sombra más en la oscuridad, pero por un momento eso fue un consuelo para que Isabelle no viera que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

* * *

La luz ambarina de la mañana entraba por su ventana y llenaba el lugar de un color dorado. La pequeña habitación estaba pulcramente limpia y ordenada. No había ni un solo rastro de basura en ella. La cama estaba tendida y las cosas que había en el pequeño escritorio estaban ordenadas. Simon se contemplaba fijamente en el espejo de la pared. Vestía una chamarra de piel color gris, una playera blanca y pantalones negros. Pero debajo de toda esa ropa que Izzy le había obligado a usar, él seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto: cabellos rizados de color castaño, la piel tan pálida que parecía haberse metido a bañar en una tina llena de harina. Los mismos ojos cafés. La única diferencia que notaba era que la Marca de Caín ya no estaba sobre su frente. Simon tomó un largo suspiro.

Nunca se había imaginado que su vida cambiaría de manera drástica y abruptamente. Hace tan solo once meses atrás, disfrutaba de su vida. La mayor parte del tiempo se preguntaba a sí mismo como habría sido su vida de nunca haber acompañado a Clary al Pandemónium. En ocasiones, Simon solía desear con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que había pasado desde la noche del Pandemónium nunca hubiera sucedido: anhelaba que Clary nunca hubiera ido exactamente esa noche, la misma noche en que su destino se cruzó con el de Jace y los Cazadores de Sombras. Cuando era humano él había tenido planes: le confesaría su amor a Clary, iría a la universidad, se casaría, tendría hijos y un empleo, envejecería y moriría. Pero la vida nunca es como la planeas, siempre suceden cosas inesperadas y nunca te da lo que realmente quieres que suceda. En ese instante, se vio a sí mismo transportado a la noche en que acompaño a Clary a Pandemónium. Por un momento recordó todo esos sentimientos que sintió después de esa noche: la preocupación que sintió cuando Clary desapareció sin dejar rastro, los celos que experimentó cuando vio a Clary con el nephilim o el güero teñido medio gótico con el que se había enredado. Una sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de Simon recordando la forma en que había descrito a Jace cuando lo vio primera vez, pero su rostro se ensombreció al rememorar el sentimiento, que en su día había sentido, de matar a Jace por haberse enamorado de la chica a la que Simon había amado desde el primer día que la vio, pero sobretodo recordó cómo las llamas del deseo de herir a Clary crecieron por no corresponder a su amor.

Pero todo eso ya estaba en el pasado. Ahora, había encontrado a una persona que de verdad lo amaba. Su nombre: Isabelle Lightwood. Al principio Simon pensaba que era imposible que una persona como Isabelle se fijara en alguien como él. Un mundano. Alguien sin importancia para un Cazador de Sombras. Pero todo parecía haber cambiado cuando ocurrió la Conversión. Según Isabelle, Simon se había vuelto ágil y sus movimientos eran más bellos. Simon aún se sentía culpable por haber usado a Isabelle para darle celos a Clary, pero cuando se detenía a pensar su mente le decía que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual había empezado a interesarse por Isabelle: al principio le pareció arrogante pero sobretodo la encontraba atractiva; no obstante también veía la fragilidad y las emociones que ella reprimía y ocultaba debajo de la armadura de la insolencia. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual se había enamorado de Isabelle Lightwood: que esa chica que había sido herida por la vida y las personas era capaz de sentir amor y cariño por él.

Con otro largo suspiro Simon salió de la habitación. El departamento de Jordán estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Una televisión de pantalla plasma se hallaba sobre un mueble. Al lado, en el librero, estaba la colección de cómics y libros del hombre lobo. Los sofás estaban limpios.

El olor del café recién preparado se hizo presente cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Simón se encaminó hacia la cocina. Maia estaba sentada en una de las sillas rojas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Le sonrió ampliamente cuando Simon apareció por la puerta. Vestía jeans, una playera de color azul marino y tenis. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas, una a cada lado del rostro. Jordán estaba frente a la estufa. El olor a tocino y huevo recién hecho se hizo más fuerte.

-Buenos días.- exclamó Jordan cuando se volvió hacia la mesa con una cafetera en la mano.- ¿Café?-

-Hola.- contestó Simon. -No, gracias.-

-Hola Simon- dijo Maia, quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.- respondió Simon a la pregunta de Maia. - ¿Y tú?-

-Si estoy bien. De hecho estoy muy bien.- la voz de Maia sonaba emocionada. -De hecho, ¿sabías qué Jordy y yo salimos?-

En ese momento Jordan se atragantó con el café que había estado tomando y Simon se quedó paralizado por la noticia. En cambio Maia soltó una risita, y justo cuando Simon estaba por decir algo, sintió una vibración en su pantalón. Su teléfono. Saco de su bolsillo el pequeño teléfono celular y observo la pantalla: era un número conocido para él. Becky. Maia había dejado de reír y Jordan ya no se atragantaba con el café cuando Simon contesto el teléfono.

-¡Simon!- exclamó la hermana del vampiro.

-Hola Becky.- respondió Simon. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada. Solo hablaba para saludarte- la voz de la hermana de Simon sonaba nerviosa y preocupada, y algo en su voz que hacía que Simon pensará que había estado llorando por horas.

Simon dirigió una veloz mirada a Jordan y Maia quienes bebían un poco de café y se miraban fijamente a los ojos con ojos de "lobo" enamorado. "Lobos" dijo para sus adentros. Simon soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención a la conversación con su hermana.

-Sé que estas mintiendo. Dime que sucede.- la voz de Simon era severa.

- Se trata de mamá.- dijo Becky con un suspiro

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?- la voz de Simon paso de seria a desesperada. Por su mente pasaron terribles pensamientos acerca de lo que su hermana tenía que decirle sobre su madre. Por un momento volvió a ese día en que su madre le llamo monstruo y le dijo que lo mataría si lo volvía a ver.

-No.- la voz de su hermana sonaba llena de dolor y de preocupación cuando contestó. –No. No está bien.- Simon oía a través del teléfono que su hermana había comenzado a llorar.

-Becky…- comenzó Simon. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Dónde está mamá?- ahora su voz sonaba preocupaba. -¿Está bien?-

-No. No. ¡No!.- la voz de Becky sonaba como si estuviera derramando un mar de lágrimas. Simon dirigió una mirada hacia Jordan y Maia, quienes habían dejado para después su sesión de miradas amorosas, y que ahora lo miraban fijamente mientras que el trataba de calmar a su hermana para que le explicara qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquilízate Becky.- dijo Simon. Después de unos minutos, Simon supuso que su hermana ya había dejado de llorar pues ya no oía los gemidos de Becky al otro lado de la línea. –Ahora…- vaciló Simon. –Dime que pasó.-

-Cuando estaba en clases, mamá me llamó. Me dijo que quería verme de inmediato. Sonaba muy alterada y ansiosa.- dijo Becky. – Así que no fui a las dos últimas clases y tome un autobús. Cuando llegue, entre por la puerta de atrás. Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que ensuciemos la puerta delantera de la casa. Pero en fin, mamá no estaba en la cocina, lo que se me hizo extraño, así que la fui a buscar a la sala. No había nadie. Entonces la fui a buscar a su habitación y…- la voz de Becky se quebró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso después, Becky?- pregunto Simon con la voz más tranquilizadora con la que fue capaz.

-Mamá...estaba tirada en el suelo. Supongo que en se momento pensé que estaba inconsciente...no fue hasta que me acerque y vi…- vaciló. –Y vi...el enorme charco que estaba debajo de ella. Por un instante pensé que era whisky, pero al acercarme vi que era… era… sangre. Fue cuando note que tenía...una cortada en su garganta. Y… a su lado había...había una nota…-

Simon estaba tenso y más pálido de lo normal. No dejaba de pensar en lo que su hermana le acaba de decir. No sabía que hacer o que decir para tranquilizar a su hermana. Pero su mente se preguntaba quien había sido capaz de entrar a su casa y cortarle el cuello a su madre. Su hermana sollozaba del otro lado de la línea, aún seguía alterada, pero Simon se dijo que cómo no iba a estarlo después de entrar y ver a su madre en medio de un charco de sangre con una nota, tirada a media habitación.

-¿Qué decía la nota, Becky?- preguntó Simon finalmente. Se oyó un sonido que al Hijo de la Noche le pareció como si su hermana buscara algo.

-Dice: "Te advertí sobre qué pasaría si te negabas a aceptar mi oferta. Espero que reconsideres la idea sino ya sabes que le pasará al resto de tus seres queridos."- la voz de Rebeca sonaba débil, estaba llorando. –Mamá está muerta, Simon. Está muerta.-

* * *

Era una fría tarde de invierno. El viento que soplaba desde el East River era frío y traía consigo un olor a humedad. Las hojas de los árboles de movían al compás del viento, dejando que las hojas secas se fueran volando formando un arco iris de colores otoñales en el cielo. A lo lejos, se podía observar el sol, el cual se escondía detrás de las montañas de acero y cristal de Manhattan.

Dentro del restaurante se sentía un poco de calor. Estaba abarrotado como lo estaban todos lo restaurantes la noche del viernes. El olor a comida recién preparada impregnaba el aire y se mezclaba con los olores no tan agradables: el olor a sangre y a carne fresca que ofrecían como alimento en _Taki's_ para hombres lobo y vampiros. Todas las meses estaban llenas y la barra estaba abarrotada de duendes y hadas; y desde donde se podía ver a las meseras trabajando para atender a todos los exigente clientes que habían ido a cenar.

Ambos estaban sentados el uno junto al otro. Ante ellos se hallaba un mesa con comida: hotcakes con miel y mantequilla, vasos con malteadas y chocolate, y un poco de helado, que parecía estar derritiéndose. Las manos de Jace estaban en su espalda, recorrían sus omoplatos y la acercaban más a él. Los labios de él eran suaves y aún tenían el sabor a vainilla de la malteada que acababa de tomar. Clary se separó de él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Jace…- dijo Clary, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y escondía su rostro detrás su pelirroja cabellera. –Todos están observándonos.-

Jace miró por encima de ella; y se encontró con las miradas inquisitivas de un par de hombres lobos que comían lo que parecía carne cruda; la mirada curiosa de un cuarteto de duendes pero sobretodo la mirada seria y helada de los ojos azules de Kaelie. Jace le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo besarla?- gritó Jace. -¡Es mi novia! ¡Y la amo!- Clary enrojeció de vergüenza mientras su novio reía y la besaba en el cabello y en las mejillas.

-Basta Jace.- dijo Clary. –Quiero comer. Se supone que hemos venido a eso.- añadió

Jace estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el celular de Clary comenzó a sonar. Jace resignado volvió su atención al plato de hotcakes.

-Es mi madre.- dijo Clary mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono rosa mexicano. Jace seguía concentrado viendo los hot cakes y razonando si debía comérselos, pensó. -Hola mamá.- contesto Clary.

-Clary, ¿donde estas?- la voz de su madre se oía preocupada del otro lado de la línea. -¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy perfectamente bien. He venido a cenar a _Taki's _con Jace.-

-Gracias a Dios estas bien.- la voz de Jocelyn sonaba aliviada como si hubiera dejado caer la pesadas bolsas que había estado cargando y descansara. -Después de que termines de cenar con Jace ve al Instituto, no vengas a casa, lo entiendes?- cuestionó Jocelyn.

-Si, pero mamá, quieres explicarme que sucede?- la voz de Clary estaba llena de preocupación, lo que hizo que los ojos de Jace la miraran con angustia.

-Te lo explicaré en el Instituto.- dijo con voz tajante. -Hablaremos ahí.- Y colgó.

Clary no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado sosteniendo el teléfono hasta que Jace tomo su mano con ternura y le quitó el celular, lo depositó en la mesa y le dio un beso en su mano. Los ojos de Jace la observaron fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede Clary?- preguntó Jace. -¿Va todo bien?-

-No lo sé.- dijo finalmente. -No creo. Mi madre me dijo que después de cenar fuéramos al Instituto. No me quiso decir de que se trataba pero sonaba muy angustiada y nerviosa, lo que significa que es algo malo.- añadió. -Algo realmente malo.-

Jace la miraba pensativo. El oro de sus ojos se había endurecido y su rostro había abandonado la ternura que hace unos instantes antes estaba ahí para ser reemplazada por un rostro serio. Jace estaba molesto. Clary lo noto por la forma en la que tensaba la mandíbula y la barbilla. Jace aparto sus ojos de Clary y miro por la ventana.

-¿Porqué siempre sucede esto?- dijo. Sus ojos veían el exterior que se podía apreciar por la ventana y evitaba mirarla. Su mirada parecía perdida como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí.. -¿Porqué?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Clary notaba la tensión que había en la voz de Jace y en el ambiente. La burbuja de felicidad que sentía había sido reventada por la preocupación y el "enojo" de Jace.

-A nada en especial. Es sólo que cuando estamos juntos como ahora siempre hay algo que tiene que estropearlo.- dijo Jace con melancolía. -Tal vez el universo sigue conspirando en mi contra y por ello no puedo tener ni un solo momento de paz y felicidad contigo. Tal vez ese sea mi castigo por haber ayudado a...-

-Jace mírame.- Jace bajo la mirada hacia ella. -Tu me dijiste una vez que nuestro amor movía al sol y a todas la estrellas. Y que era más poderosos y fuerte que la muerte. Hemos pasado por muchos obstáculos y siempre los hemos superado. Juntos.- los ojos de Jace aún reflejaban la tristeza que sentía. -Tal vez nuestra relación no sea normal, pero no somos normales. Y aquí no importa si somos normales o no. Lo importante es que te amo. Te amo. Y te amare siempre. Y yo siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo. Soy feliz porque tu estas en mi vida. Y la verdad no se qué me llevo esa anoche al Pandemónium pero siempre recordare esa noche como la mejor de mi vida porque te conocí a mi destino se cruzó con el tuyo. Y porque así tuve la posibilidad de amar a una persona tan maravillosa y especial como tú.- La voz de Clary estaba llena de amor y ternura mientras hablaba. - Tu eres mi ángel y la razón de mi felicidad.-

Clary guardó silencio y aguardo la reacción de Jace. Su rostro era un mar de expresiones: amor, cariño, ternura, amargura, tristeza. Los ojos de Jace eran tiernos mientras la miraban y con ágil movimiento Jace la acerco a él. Clary sintió el calor de su piel marcada por las cicatrices de las Marcas. Jace enterró su rostro en su cabello. Y la apretaba cada vez más contra él como sí ella fuera arena y fuera a escapar entre sus dedos.

-_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non punitur_.- dijo Jace contra su oído.

-Elegimos amar...- dijo Clary.

Jace la miró. Sus ojos ya no eran tristes sino que estaban brillaban, Clary no sabía si era por que contenía las lágrimas o de felicidad. Jace le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Elegimos amar pero no podemos elegir dejar de amar. Yo no puedo dejar de amarte, y nunca lo haré. Siempre te amare Clarissa. Eres la razón de mi vida. No puedo vivir ningún día sin ti, sin ver tus ojos, sin ver tu sonrisa. Y al igual que tu, también le agradezco al destino haberme llevado aquella noche a Pandemónium.-

Clary no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo. Verde y dorado, una extraña combinación pero hermosa al mismo tiempo. Clary le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios. En algunas ocasiones solo se pueden expresar los sentimientos por medio de un beso. Pero el amor no solo se reduce a lo físico, ni a lo romántico. El verdadero amor es la aceptación de todo lo que el otro es, de lo que ha sido, de lo que será y de lo que ya no es. El amor es paciente, es afable, no tiene envidia, no se jacta ni se engrandece, no es grosero, no busca lo suyo, no se exaspera, ni lleva cuenta del mal, no simpatiza con la injusticia, simpatiza con la verdad. El amor todo lo puede. Es lo más puro que este mundo haya visto. Es lo que todo el mundo busca. Hay que saber esperar a que llegue, no forzar a que exista en el corazón de la persona que amamos. El amor no se forza, solo se siembra y se cosecha.

* * *

Clary y Jace había salido de _Taki's. _Caminaban por la acera tomados de las manos mientras el viento soplaba en contra de ellos haciendo que los cabellos rojos de Clary ondearan con el viento.

No habían dicho ni una sola palabra después del beso. Solo se habían limitado a comer. Jace había pagado la cuenta y habían salido sin decir nada. Clary sentía el silencio incómodo y tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Jace pero sabía que eso era algo imposible después de que sufriera momentos como el que acaban de pasar. Últimamente, Clary recordaba que el temperamento de Jace era más sensible: con cualquier cosa se enojaba o se sumía en una tristeza de la que era imposible sacarlo.

Clary volvió su mirada a Jace. Sus dorados cabellos se alborotaban por el viento y sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia el frente. La chaqueta de gamuza de color café hacia que sus ojos lucieran más dorados. Jace sonrió, como si notara la mirada de Clary, y apretó su mano con delicadeza.

Ella estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando Jace se detuvo abruptamente. Su mirada había cambiado: seguía siendo seria pero ahora había un toque de amenaza y peligro; y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sus ojos escudriñaban los árboles que había delante de ellos, buscando entre las sombras. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la sombra de un pino donde, a Clary le pareció, que había una forma humana que se escondía. No podía ver su rostro pero si veía el oscuro brillo que sus ojos hacían cuando se movía.

-Jace, vámonos.- dijo Clary mientras veía hacia las sombras y sentía un sentimiento de ser observada. -Por favor.-

Jace volvió la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos ya no demostraban peligro pero seguían siendo serios. Y su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso.

-Lo siento. Me pareció ver un pato.- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jace. –Vamos. Hay que llegar al Instituto antes de que tu madre se pongo histérica.-

Clary no dijo nada mientras que volvían a caminar. Sabía que Jace estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía porque ella no había distinguido la forma de un pato en las sombras. Había visto una silueta humana. Una sombra humana que se había fundido entre la oscuridad de la noche. Una pregunta se cruzó por la mente de Clary: ¿tal vez era Sebastian que estaba de regreso en Nueva York? Cuando su mente pensó la respuesta, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Clary.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo Jace.

Clary no se había dado cuenta de que todo el camino había estado mirando al pavimento. Y que había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que Jace la había rodeado con sus brazos. Alzó la visa y vio el Instituto.

Ambos subieron las escaleras. Jace saco la llave de su chamarra y abrió la puerta del Instituto. Dentro, estaba caliente. Las velas proyectaban su luz danzarina sobre las descoloridas paredes de la iglesia e iluminaban el estrecho pasillo que los llevaría al elevador. Clary sentía extraña. Tenía la sensación que algo malo iba a pasar. Caminaron hacia el elevador. Jace oprimió el botón y el elevador comenzó su descenso con su particular sonido. Cuando llego las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido, Clary decidió que era mejor alejar esos malos pensamientos que la preocupaban, así que tuvo una excelente idea para sacarse esos pensamientos y divertirse un poco, viendo a Jace enrojecer. Clary sonrió. Los dos Cazadores de Sombras entraron al ascensor y oprimiendo uno de ellos el botón de la primera planta, el elevador comenzó su camino hacia el primer piso.

* * *

Jocelyn estaba sentada en uno de los viejos sillones que tenía la biblioteca del Instituto. El fuego que manaba de la chimenea no parecía darle un poco de calor. La Cazadora de Sombras sentía frio interior y un temor que nunca antes había experimentado. Sus manos temblaban, solo que no sabía si era por el frio o por los nervios que sentía.

Había llegado al Instituto desde que recibió la llamada de Maryse. Había estado en casa de Luke escogiendo otra posible fecha para la boda cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- había preguntado.

-Soy Maryse Ligthwood. Deberías venir al Instituto inmediatamente, Jocelyn. Tenemos un problema.-

-¿Se trata de Clary?- la voz de Jocelyn había sonado alterada. -¿Esta bien? Dime que está bien, Maryse. Dímelo.-

-No sé si está bien. Pero el problema tiene que ver con ella. Ven lo más pronto posible-

En ese momento Maryse había colgado, y Jocelyn había tomado las llaves de la camioneta de Luke y una chamarra y había salido corriendo de la casa. Luke había ido tras ella y Jocelyn le había explicado lo que Maryse le había dicho. Después de eso, ella recordaba ir en la carretera a máxima velocidad con Luke al volante. Y recordó llegar al Instituto, buscar a Maryse para que le enseñara unas alas de ángel y una nota.

Su mente volvió a la realidad. Lanzo un largo suspiro mientras veía el fuego. Su mirada volvió a recorrer, por cuarta vez, la habitación. Luke estaba a su lado bebiendo un poco de café en una taza que parecía de porcelana.

Sentada en un viejo sillón gris, estaba Maryse. Con un traje de seda de color gris, sus ojos resaltaban aún más y se veía más joven. Veía fijamente la nota que estaba sobre el escritorio y no paraba de golpear la fina madera del escritorio con sus dedos. Un poco más allá estaba Isabelle Ligthwood, quien se recargaba en un librero. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que recordaba y sus ojos eran serios, su barbilla estaba tensa como si estuviera resistiendo el impulso de soltar una serie de palabras poco femeninas. Su látigo de oro estaba enrollado como una serpiente en su brazo.

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sobresaltando a todos y haciendo que Luke derramara un poco de café en la alfombra. En la puerta estaba el hermano de Isabelle: Alexander Gideon Ligthwood. Vestía el traje de combate de los Cazadores de Sombras. Sus ojos eran serios y contrastaban entre la negrura de su cabello y su uniforme.

-Alec.- Maryse miro a su hijo. -¿Clary y Jace ya están aquí?- preguntó.

-Supongo que si.- dijo Alec. -He oído el elevador subir. Así que supongo que estarán aquí muy pronto.- entró a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Alec se acercó a un sillón y se dejó caer. Tomó su teléfono celular empezó a escribir. Isabelle, que hasta el momento no había hecho nada más que gruñir al vacio se alejó del librero y se acercó a donde estaba su hermano y se sentó junto a él. Segundos o tal vez minutos después se escucharon voces en el corredor. No eran voces, eran risas.

-¡Clary, ¿quieres dejar ya de hacer eso!?- dijo una voz masculina.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Jace y Clary estaban ahí. Jace vestía una chamarra de gamuza color café y pantalones negros. Sus ojos veían con ternura a Clary, quien le sonreía. En ese instante el hielo interior que Jocelyn sentía, se derritió. La madre de Clary lanzó un suspiro mientras veía a Clary con Jace. Se veía feliz. Por un momento Jocelyn se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hija había cambiado desde la noche en que ella fue al Pandemónium con Simon. Antes, su rostro demostraba ingenuidad y tenía un rastro de la niña que antes era. Ahora su rostro lucia más serio, sus ojos se centraban más y había algo en su forma de caminar que era distinta. Y ahora, con una sudadera y pantalones de mezclilla, se parecía un poco a la Clary que ella recordaba: la que leía comics con Simon o la chica que pasaba horas, sentada en el sillón de la casa, dibujando.

-¡Hola!- saludo Jace. –Disculpen la tardanza. Clary decidió que era apropiado imitar a un pato mientras subíamos por el elevador.-

-Eso explica la felicidad de Clary y tu rostro rojo.- dijo Alec mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Basta de juegos.- dijo firmemente Maryse. – Tenemos un problema.- miraba fijamente a Clary y a Jace, quienes había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Clary, dirigiéndose a su madre.

Todos sentían la tensión que había en la biblioteca. Todos, excepto Jace y Clary, estaban tensos. Algo malo ha pasado. Lo sabía. pensó Clary. Por un momento, el escalofrío que había sentido cuando salieron de _Taki's_ volvió. Maryse se levantó del sillón y Clary se preparó para oír aquello que era tan urgente para decirles.

-Clary, ven por favor.- dijo. Los ojos de Jace fueron de su madre hacia ella y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo que avanzará.

Clary avanzo hasta donde estaba la madre adoptiva de Jace. Maryse tomo un pedazo de papel y se lo tendió a Clary.

-Es para ti.- dijo Maryse. –Lo encontramos en la tarde en la entrada del Instituto… junto con…con…-vaciló pero no continuo con la frase sino que miro a Clary.

La joven observo el pedazo de papel entre sus manos. Su nombre aparecía en la hoja. Pero ella nunca había visto esa letra. Con un suspiro abrió la carta y leyó.

_Clarissa:_

_Aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste hermana. Y déjame decirte que pagarás por ello. Todos deben saber que estoy de regreso, pero lo que no saben es que estor más cerca de lo que creen. Te vigiló querida hermana. Y pronto iré por ti._

Clary no necesitaba que hubiera una firma para saber de quién era. Sabía que todos tenían su atención fija en ella, sentía sus miradas. Las piernas de Clary fallaron y Jace la alcanzo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

-Sebastián- susurro Clary antes de que la oscuridad se apoderará de ella.

* * *

**Hahaha.. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Bueno... malo.. horrible..**

**Lo se.. se que soy mala por hacerle eso a Simon.. y se que me odian.. hahaha.. en verdad LO SIENTO :/**

**Bueno espero tener el proximo cap listo...hahah.. no se cuando lo puedo subir.. la siguiente semana tengo examenes.. pero tratare de escribirlo lo mas rapido posible.. :)**

**Besos**

**MaryWayland C:**


End file.
